Lovesick
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku hanya butuh parasetamol, istirahat yang cukup, dan makanan sehat..."/"L-lalu kenapa memanggilku?"/"...enggak tahu kenapa juga, tapi dari semalam aku ingin makan makanan buatanmu..."-Satoshi x Daisuke fanfic; shonen ai ficlet.


**/**_"Niwa?"_**/**

"Y-ya, Hiwatari?"

**/**_"Bisa tolong datang ke rumahku?"_**/**

"Eeh?"

**/**_"...kurasa aku demam..."_**/**

"WHAA—"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Lovesick**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Romance

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Shonen ai, ficlet berisi keambiguan Hiwatari ditambah kepolosan Niwa. Silakan hasilnya dicari sendiri. _**#headbow**_

**Disclaimer:** D. N. Angel© Yukiru Sugisaki. Saya cuma bikin fic nista ini berdasarkan keisengan di antara tumpukan tugas dan kegalauan anak SMA, kok. contoh siswa enggak baik (jangan ditiru!)

**Oo—O—oO**

Engahan napas yang bertambah berat seiring berjalannya jarum jam membuat Niwa panik. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali, atau bahkan menjedukkan pelan kepalanya ke dinding berulang kali—yang berujung pada kegagalan. Ia masih tetap panik, sampai sepasang mata biru es itu terbuka dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku hanya butuh parasetamol, istirahat yang cukup, dan makanan sehat..."

"L-lalu kenapa memanggilku?"

"...enggak tahu kenapa juga, tapi dari semalam aku ingin makan makanan buatanmu..."

Niwa _facepalm_. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi Hiwatari yang benar-benar sakit seperti ini, dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak _blushing_ lebih parah dari sekarang melihat kelakuannya yang mirip anak kecil manja. "Baiklah... Kamu ingin makan apa?" tanya si empunya rambut merah sambil mulai memakai apron hitam dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ramen panas, mungkin?"

"Apapun asal bukan ramen!"

"...tapi aku ingin makan ramen..."

"Hiwatari—"

"Atau mie ala Kansai?"

"—apapun. asal. **bukan**. ramen. dan. sebangsanya!"

_Le sigh_. Hiwatari baru tahu kalau Niwa bisa jadi seperti ibu-ibu khawatiran begini. "Kalau begitu tahu isi..."

"Atau gorengan. **Duh**."

Dan cerewet.

"...apapunlah... Asal buatanmu," gumam Hiwatari sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Wajahnya masih memerah dari panas demamnya, meski Dark meragukan ada faktor lain yang mendukung bertambahnya semburat merah di sana. Seperti Niwa yang memakai baju bebas dilapisi apron milik si empunya rumah, mungkin?

**.**

Mata biru sayu Hiwatari menatap hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya; dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya apakah matanya yang berkunang-kunang atau memang Niwa yang terlalu bersemangat dalam memasak hingga porsinya terlalu banyak begini. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan dari meja ke si juru masak dadakan, yang bersangkutan tertangkap basah sedang tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"..."

"E-eeh... Er..."

"...sejak jaman kapan orang yang sakit bisa makan makanan sebanyak ini, Niwa?" ucap Hiwatari pelan sambil menunjuk mangkuk besar berisi sup sayuran dengan asap mengepul dan semangkuk nasi hangat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Yang ditanya menggaruk pipi dengan mata melirik ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari pandangan (yang sebenarnya tidak) menusuk dari si empunya rumah. "Mm... Oke... Tadi aku terlalu semangat memasak karena ketularan Mamaku di rumah..."

Jadi matanya tidak berkunang-kunang ternyata.

"Ambillah nasi untukmu."

"Hah?"

"Temani aku makan; aku sedang tidak ingin makan sendirian," ucap Hiwatari sambil mulai menyiapkan sumpit dan sendoknya. Niwa berkedip cepat, sebelum tersenyum lebar dan pergi lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan makan lain sambil meneriakkan kata terimakasih.

Yang tidak sempat ia lihat saat pergi ke dapur, ada senyuman geli di wajah Hiwatari.

Senyuman geli yang berusaha ditutupi dengan cara mendekatkan mangkuk nasi ke mulutnya oleh si empunya rumah.

Ternyata demam 38 derajat Celcius karena penyebab umum di kalangan remaja (menurut Krad yang semalaman mengoceh tanpa peduli kondisi _host_-nya; "Kau sedang **jatuh cinta** dengan seseorang, Satoshi. Akui itu.") bukan hal yang buruk juga, ya.

**.**

**.**

_**The End.**_

**.**

_**Omake!**_

**.**

"Lho, Hiwatari? Kamu 'kan masih sakit?"

"Hmm..."

"Orang sakit harusnya istirahat yang cukup! Ayo, kuantar ke UKS!"

"Tidak mau."

"Hiwatari—"

"Kecuali kalau kamu mau nemenin sampai pulang, aku tetap bersikeras di kelas."

"AARGH! Kok kamu keras kepala banget, sih? Itu kesehatanmu sendiri yang terancam lho..."

"Biar. Toh, kalau ngelihat kamu sebentar saja juga sudah lumayan sehat."

"...eh?"

Tak jauh dari tempat sejoli tidak mau mengaku itu beradu mulut (bukan dalam artian apapun selain berdebat), siswi sekelas sibuk mendiskusikan_coret_**menggosipkan** hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Antara rival, teman biasa, teman sekelas, sahabat, atau malah pasangan kekasih, itu masih jadi perdebatan khalayak ramai.

**.**

**.**

**Kali ini, beneran **_**the end**_**.**


End file.
